En el amor y la guerra todo se vale
by Jaganzizi
Summary: Cuando no hay otra que conozcas más que la guerra, el amor te dará un golpe inesperado. Contiene Yaoi bien descarado, lenguaje inapropiado, y mucho swinging.


"En el amor y la guerra... TODO se vale".

Ok, para evitar confusiones desde un principio, Yomi y Yusuke son youkos, Kuwabara es un youkai. Y... este fanfiction contiene muy descaradamente yaoi, WARNING: parejas; HieixKurama, YomixKurama, KuwabaraxHiei, YusukexKurama, MukuroxHiei, YomixYusuke, etc, etc, etc... Bastante explícito.

Capítulo I. "Nunca, nunca confíes en un youko"

Aún ni siquiera era de mañana, aún ni siquiera había salido por completo el Sol, y así se pasaban los días en los bosques del Makai, entre toda la flora, podían verse los cuerpos desmembrados de youkos y youkais por igual, batallas que al parecer no tenían fin. Todos, dispersos por el bosque, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Clanes que por ninguna circunstancia podían estar juntos. Clanes destinados a luchar hasta el fin de las eras. Oscuros y deformes monstruos contra plateados y bellos zorros.

Matizes de sangre y huesos por doquier, animales carroñeros dándose un festín con los cuerpos de los ya vencidos combatientes, era un campo de batalla casi estrafalario. Era un circo lleno de todo, incluso de torpes.

Era inevitable: siempre hay uno que otro tonto que queda atrapado entre las garras de una de esas trampas que ponen los youkos. El problema: es cuando esas trampas son simples ramas en forma de redes. El otro problema: las redes tienen espinas que adormecen el cuerpo.

Así que ahí estaba ese _torpe_ que había caído _en esas trampas de youkos_, un jóven corto de estatura, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos. El cabello adornado con mechones blancos, casi formando una estrella. Gran combatiente, muy astuto, pero no iba en sus cabales.

Continuaba maldiciendose, maldiciendo el clima y las plantas del bosque que lo atontaban con el polen, maldiciendo al hijo de puta youko que puso esa trampa y maldiciendo al superior que lo había mandado: Mukuro.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo alguien en su sano juicio puede caer en una trampa como esta? ¡Miserable puta! Misión de exploración... ¡Mis cojones! - Se quejaba, se enfurecía más por no poder mover su cuerpo.

Un ruido entre los matorrales, y sus sentidos en alerta pero sin poder tomar una posición de defensa. Una figura alta se acerca, y detesta temer lo peor, no fue entrenado para eso ¿Pero de qué manera se iba a hacer cargo de _eso_ que cada vez podía percibir más su repulsivo aroma a zorro. Pero... ¿Por qué? La figura estaba completamente frente a él, no era tan, tan alta, ni parecía un youko, más bien parecía... un humano.

- ¿Humano...? Pero, ese ki. - Abrió grandes sus carmesís ojos.

Observó los detalles del rostro desconocido, tenía enormes ojos color esmeralda, cabello rojizo muy largo, llevaba un traje extraño color rosado, raro a la pupila de alguien del Makai, pero no para los habitantes del ningenkai, donde todos los estudiantes de preparatoria traían la misma vestimenta. Alto, pero no tanto como un youko. De igual manera hedía a uno.

Y ahora estaban cara a cara uno al otro, el pequeño tenía un gesto de disgusto, mientras el alto simplemente le daba una sonrisita y lo liberaba de la trampa. El youkai no cayó con mucha agileza, su cuerpo seguía entumido. Cayó como un saco de papas al suelo. Miró con furia al pelirrojo frente a él. Como había seres tan estúpidos para cometer errores así.

- Pendejo. - Intentó ponerse de pie, las rodillas le temblaban y los tobillos no los sentía, era como estar en una pesadilla. ¡Malditas sean las trampas de los youkos! ¡Los youkos! ¡Los venenos! ¡El idiota pelirrojo sonriente! ¡Mukuro! - De nada. - El pelirrojo le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dió la vuelta, retomando el camino que estaba llevando antes de la abrupta irrupción del pequeño. - Te dejaré ir por esta vez, youkai. - Y fue desapareciendo entre el verde de los árboles.

El petizo quedó enmudecido. - ¿¡TE DEJARÉ IR POR ESTA VEZ? ¿¡QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES ESE HEDIONDO? . - Ya estaba de pie, pero aún no sentía su cuerpo por completo, tenía que pasarse ese efecto pronto, o estaría vulnerable, muy vulnerable con tantos zorros malditos husmeando y cazando por los alrededores, después de todo, estaba en su territorio. Dudaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta que estaba ahí, ya los había alertado al caer en la trampa. Comenzó a caminar, lo más sigiloso posible, morir en manos de un youko no estaba en sus planes.


End file.
